The Mistletoe Encounter
by LarienGreenleaf1
Summary: Legolas and Gimli get back at the Rohirrum. A lil' late christmas fic for my friend HappyCabbage. Warning: Legolas/Gimli


The Mistletoe Encounter

Warnings: Language, male/male relations

Rating: T

Pairing: Legolas/Gimli

BETA: the-Engel

Authors note: This is HappyCabbage's Christmas present, because I love her so much XD!

My apologies, but I do not know if the Rohirric people are homophobic or not, I just needed someone to be for this story, and since I've already borrowed Éomer for homophobic-humour in one of my other stories, I might as well just run with what I have already picked up. Besides, the Vikings were always up for making jokes about effeminate men, so it's not totally non-Norse in terms of homophobia. Of course they were not as openly against M/M relationships as the Rohirrim are in this fic.

Light fingers caressing his thigh were unmistakeable. Gimli shot a glance at his wonderful elf, who was at that moment eyeing him, with his left eyebrow raised in a suggestive manner.

Legolas was randy. He had been for several days now. Legolas had always admitted to himself as being an effeminate and rather sensitive male and was a little hurt that Gimli had stopped showing his affection in public. The elf knew of course, that it was not because Gimli had stopped loving him, but simply because there was not that many (open) same-sex relationships in Rohan. They already knew, as they had been told by Aragorn, that the King Éomer did not look upon their bond with rampant enthusiasm to put it lightly.

When Legolas and Gimli had arrived in Rohan, with King Elessar, Faramir and Éowyn, for winter celebrations, Éomer had courteously asked the elf and dwarf to "keep their affairs private." Later they found out that he had put his own effort in keeping them apart. The Rohirric King had placed them in rooms on opposite ends of the palace, sat them separately during meals, and when they "retired to bed" at the same time, someone would often follow Legolas or Gimli claiming they were 'going the same way.'

Now that he was finally near his beloved, Legolas wanted, nay, *needed* to touch Gimli, despite the many eyes that surrounded them. He smiled knowingly, as the pale hand grew bolder, slowly moving up and down the strong thigh before slowly edging inwards…

Gimli grabbed the hand rather violently and threw it back at the elf.

"Legolas, this is neither the time nor place. Will you not wait?!" He whispered.

"Wait for how long?" Legolas asked, getting rather frustrated. "We have not made love once since we have been here." Despite his own frustration at the same matter, Gimli laughed.

"Some times we are separated for months, whilst I work at Aglarond. That involves no sex for long periods of time," he said. "How do you survive then?"

Sighing, Legolas took a sip of his wine and glared at Gimli with almost hatred.

"I get myself through it with a rather unhealthy balance of crying and my own hands if you really must know!" He snapped, still in a whisper but with frustration. "Besides, then I am not with you and know that I must get through the separation. But here I see you everyday, and to know that you are so close yet not in my arms is unbearable!"

"Aw, my poor elf," Gimli said with sympathy, taking the elf's hand and entwining their fingers. "You know I love you, lack of sex or not, although in all honesty I do prefer it when we are having sex."

"In all honesty I think most couples do dear," Legolas replied with a giggle. He sighed again. "I miss you Gimmers, my bed is so cold without you next to me and I truly feel alone." The dwarf saw tears shimmer in the elf's sweet eyes. Before Gimli could reply, Legolas stood. "Tis late my friends," he spoke aloud to all, "I bid you farewell for the night." He nodded to Gimli before releasing his hand and retreating swiftly from the Hall.

Gimli thought that he must have upset his elf, and got up to follow him. But he caught the eyes of the king and returned to his seat.

He sat there, depressed and lonely.

Around half an hour later, Gimli saw something very strange. Two men tried to pass through a large doorway, which for some reason provoked a lot of cheers and laughter. One of the men sighed, the other moaned, and they shared a chaste kiss, before walking off hurriedly. Gimli saw the face of one of the men, and it was bright red with embarrassment.

"It is a strange Rohirric custom," Estel whispered to the confused dwarf. "You see that." He pointed to a large plant that hung above the doorway. "It is mistletoe. If two people walk through the doorway, and are caught under the mistletoe, they must kiss."

"Is it like a rule or something?" Gimli asked.

"Well, no, but it is tradition."

"Gimli!" A familiar voice screeched. Legolas came storming through the doorway. The dwarf had the idea of going over to the doorway too, but Legolas was too quick. "There is a spider in my room, come get it for me!" There was laughter from the Rohirrim and the already flustered Legolas blushed even more.

"Now Gimli!" He demanded.

The dwarf rolled his eyes and followed Legolas to his room.

Entering the room before Legolas, he looked around the floor and under the bed, in an attempt to find the bold spider that had dared to enter the Mirk-elf's room.

"Where did you see the spider last Legolas?" Gimli asked.

"What spider?"

Gimli turned around to see a familiar, raunchy smile. Before the dwarf could even breathe, he was on the floor, pinned down by a randy wood-elf, and shut-up by an elven tongue.

******

"We could surely use this tradition to our advantage Legolas; we would still not be out to the Rohirrim, therefore obeying the Kings wishes! Would you be satisfied with such a kiss my fair elf?"

"Ai, even such a kiss as that would put the king in his place! I would be honoured to kiss you in the doorway," Legolas replied with a smirk, "But we still must pull it off in a way that the king does not think it planned."

"Just a fortunate happening!"

They both laughed, before an awkward silence washed over them, which lasted several minutes.

"I love you Gimmers, and I've missed you so."

"I love you too beloved." Gimli smiled and kissed him lightly. "Now, how are we going to pull of this doorway encounter?"

*******

The dawn came all too quick, but Gimli made sure he got up early and made it back to his own room before sunrise.

When Legolas awoke and felt the empty space next to him, he felt lonely and melancholy once more. However, he did smile when he thought of the mistletoe and their plots against the intolerant members of the Rohirrim.

After dressing deliberately in pink robes, styling his hair and painting his lips a stunning red, Legolas sauntered into the hallway, near the entrance to the Hall staring at his dwarf with elven eye-sight.

Normally Gimli would not have seen his elf, lurking in the shadows like that, but there was no other male he knew in the whole of Edoras that wore bright pink robes. Allowing himself a second long smirk, he rose from his chair to 'walk back to his room a moment.' 'Unfortunately' he happened to meet up with a certain elf in the doorway.

Cheers and cat-calls were louder and more aggressive than for any other couple caught under the mistletoe.

"Now come friends," said a man Legolas recognised as one of the men involved in Éomer's 'lets-separate-Legolas-and-Gimli-because-I-say-so-and-therefore-weaken-their-sex life' plan. "It may be hard for someone of a different culture to understand our traditions. Let them walk past."

Gimli thought they had failed, but Legolas spoke up. "No, no. It is quite alright friend. In my youth, we used your tradition one year at my father's house, besides, I am in your culture now, I muse abide by your rules." With that he, cupped Gimli's face roughly and kissed him hard, smearing red, accidently of course, over the dwarf's lips.

But Gimli did not seem to mind. He smiled into the passionate kiss, pushing his tongue through Legolas's lips, his hand lost in sweet blond hair.

The Rohirrim could not take their eyes off them. Maybe because they were both male, maybe because it was an elf and dwarf… but most likely because the kiss lasted roughly half an hour!

THE END

And yet again I finish a story almost anti-Tolkien. But my next one I promise will be Tolkien-style, but more smutty! XD


End file.
